warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brokenstar
Brokenstar is a long-haired, dark brown tabby. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans : Brokenstar was the only surviving kit of Yellowfang and Raggedstar. He had two littermates, but they died soon after birth. Since Yellowfang was a medicine cat, she couldn't reveal that she was Brokenstar's mother. In this case she gave a nursing queen, Lizardstripe her kit to nurse. Lizardstripe tried to turn him down but Raggedstar forced her to nurse Brokenkit. Every cat in ShadowClan thought Raggedstar's deputy at the time, Foxheart, was Brokenstar's mother because of her secrecy and closeness to Brokenstar. In the Original Series Into the Wild : Brokenstar was first seen at a Gathering. Brokenstar was evil in the way that he made cats start their warrior training at as early as three moons and sending them off as warriors at six moons, which was the correct time to start apprentice training. He also trained them too hard, and it was said that he brought dead kits back to Yellowfang that bore the wounds of warriors on them. When their mother walked in and saw them, Brokenstar said he had found her standing over them. Brokenstar exiled her, and later hinted to cats at the Gathering that they had recently exiled a ShadowClan cat, and that she was a danger to kits. Brokenstar drove WindClan out of their territory so that ShadowClan could have more hunting grounds, and he also asked for territory from RiverClan, who granted it to them. When Fireheart, Graystripe, and Yellowfang led the other ShadowClan cats into a rebellion against him, he admitted to the murder of his father, Raggedstar, in a fight with Yellowfang, saying he was soft and she had some of that softness. Along with four other Clanmates, they became rogues. Fire and Ice : Brokenstar and the rogues attacked the ThunderClan camp when Fireheart was the only warrior in camp, thanks to some inside information from Tigerclaw. In the ensuing fight, Brokenstar's eyes were clawed by a furious Yellowfang, leaving him permanently blinded. When Fireheart asked Yellowfang why she didn't kill Brokenstar, the medicine cat revealed that Brokenstar was in fact her own son, Brokentail. Forest of Secrets : After his defeat at the end of Fire and Ice, Brokenstar – now Brokentail, as he was no longer a leader – was kept as a prisoner at ThunderClan camp, much to the anger of many of the Clan cats. In spite of the political unrest caused by this, Bluestar was unwavering in her decision that Brokentail be treated with compassion. Although Bluestar intended to keep Brokentail's presence in ThunderClan a secret from the other Clans, Swiftpaw unwisely told several ShadowClan apprentices during a Gathering, and word soon spread amongst the cats. Furious, Nightstar and Tallstar demanded that Bluestar either kill or abandon Brokentail at once. When the ThunderClan leader refused, WindClan and ShadowClan launched an attack on ThunderClan, intending to infiltrate the camp and kill Brokentail themselves. ThunderClan fought back fiercely, and drove the attacking cats from their territory, saving an ungrateful Brokentail from their wrath. Not long after, Tigerclaw's treachery was brought to light when, along with a band of Brokentail's old followers, he attempted to kill Bluestar. It was apparent that the deputy had planned this attack with Brokentail, and Yellowfang came to the sad realization that as long as her son was alive, ThunderClan could never be safe. Telling him that she was giving him medicinal herbs for his pain, Yellowfang fed Brokentail deathberries, and within moments the blind cat died, though not before Yellowfang revealed to him that she was his mother. Yellowfang did not know that Fireheart witnessed this murder, and he pretended to believe her when she told him that Brokentail had died from his wounds. Family Sire: Raggedstar Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberSecrets of the Clans page 69 Dam: Yellowfang Deceased, Verified StarClan memberSecrets of the Clans page 71 References Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Dark Forest Cats